Four Times Dean Celebrated His Birthday, and The One Time He Didn't
by Jay.Emerald
Summary: Just as the title suggests


**4 Times Dean Celebrated His Birthday and 1 Time He Didn't**

 _1983_

He turned 4 this year. Everyone was there, and by everyone, he means Mom, Dad, and Little Sammy. This was a special year for him because he finally became a big brother. When Mom first told him that he's gonna have a baby brother, he felt very happy and couldn't stop running around the house screaming something along the line of 'yaay am a big brother now' and 'I'm gonna play football with him' and 'I'm gonna be the best big brother in the world!'.

Anyway, the celebration wasn't really extravagant. They didn't go to Plucky's or have dinner in a fancy restaurant, but its enough for 4-year-old Dean. Mom made him a special apple pie (yeah, a pie because she knew he didn't really like cake) with a 'Happy Birthday, Dean' carved on top of it. She also put four candles in it for Dean to blow. Dad gave him a set of Hot Wheels along with its track. They talked and laughed together. He was very happy and it was perfect. It was the best birthday he'd ever celebrated.

However, 4-year-old Dean Winchester didn't have any idea that this was the last time he could celebrate his birthday with his beloved mom.

 _1986_

He turned 7 this year. Everything had changed. His mom was gone. At age 6, his dad told him that the monster under the bed was real, that there was an actual evil that goes bump in the night, and it was dad's job to hunt them down. Dean couldn't help but ask, "Then what is my job, dad? Can I help you hunting those evils?" in which his dad answered, "No, Sport. Your job is to protect your baby brother. You have to keep him safe." He smiled and promised that he would always protect little Sammy.

Today his father took him shooting. He had been practicing to shoot a gun for a while now. The first time Dad had took him shooting, he hit every single bottle. It became something that he enjoyed. He told his father that he wanted to shoot with the big gun, because, well, it's his birthday after all. His father couldn't grant his wish though, he said he was still too small to hold a big gun and he handed him the Browning instead.

When they got back, Sammy was waiting in the front porch and Caleb was sitting beside him. They have been staying in Pastor Jim's place for about a week now. Dean felt glad because at least he didn't have to spend his birthday in a crappy motel room, and also Caleb was there. Caleb was a cool kid and Dean always enjoyed his company. Sammy did too, apparently. When he saw his brother, Sammy ran excitedly toward him and gave Dean a bear hug. He also gave him a card. A birthday card.

 _Happy Birthday, Big Brother._

Sam said that Dad and Caleb had helped him make the card. It's simple, yet he couldn't hold back his tears. He once again hugged his chubby little brother. They ordered pizza that night. Dean couldn't be more grateful.

 _1990_

It's his 11th birthday. They were staying in yet another crappy old motel room in the middle of Louisiana. Dad had been away for a couple of days. His head was killing him. Sam knew it and he insisted on staying with him in the motel, but Dean convinced his little brother that he was okay and that Sam shouldn't skip school. So, there he was, alone in the motel and couldn't do much without feeling like someone had been drilling inside his head.

He took a couple of aspirins and lied back down in his bed. It was his birthday, he wasn't supposed to feel like crap. He wasn't supposed to be alone. _Damn, must be the headache talking,_ he thought. However, Dean really wasn't expecting much for his birthday. Sure, he might have asked his father for his own gun, but he didn't really expect his dad to grant him that.

Dean was fast asleep when his brother came home from school. Didn't want to wake his brother, Sam went on to watch TV. Dean woke up not long after that.

"Hey, how is your headache?" Sam asked.

"Better."

"Good." Sam then went to his bag and took out a wrapped gift. "I got you something. Happy birthday, Dean," he said as he gave it to Dean.

"Sam, you really didn't have to give me anything."

"I know, just open it, Dean. I hope you like it."

So Dean open his present and his smile grew wider as he saw what was inside; two chocolate bars and a small bag of M&Ms.

"Thanks, brother. Now let's celebrate this." He gave Sam one of his chocolate bars and they sat there together watching cartoon and enjoying the simplicity of their situation.

John came home later that night and much to Dean's surprise, he gave him a Seecamp LWS .32 automatic. Dean didn't care about the size of the gun, he was just happy to finally have his own gun.

\- TBC


End file.
